Girl from the past
by DragonBookLoverKitkat913
Summary: After showing his and his friend from the past's memories, Jack is shocked to find Emma Spring as the new guardian. They were a couple until the accident that led him to become Jack Frost. Will the romance continue? (First fan fiction).
1. Chap 1: Memories of Jack

**A girl from frost's past**

**After the first two paragraphs, the guardians thoughts and dialogue is in _italics. _Enjoy!  
**

Jack was yelling at the man in the moon. "You can't show them my memories, Manny! The guardians don't need to see them. They'd either pity me or blame." Jack was furious! Man in the moon wanted the guardians to watch Jack's memories so they could better understand him. Understandably, Jack did NOT want his personal, most private, memories and thoughts. Bunny, North, Tooth and Sandy were just watching him yell and yell, knowing once Manny's mind was made up, nothing could change it.

"Mate, might as well give up. Many 'ill do it with or without your permission." Said Bunny, amused at Jacks embarrassment. "What be so bad 'bout memories, Jack?" asked North, wondering (he IS the guardian of wonder) why Jack was so upset. Sure it was an invasion of his space, but it would help them all trust each other. "Nothing except... some bad stuff happened and I don't know how you'll take it." replied Jack, abashed at the thought of not trusting his friend, no, his family. "Alright. You can see them but only if I watch with you guys. No reliving it, and no staying here while you guys watch. Deal?" asked Jack. The Man in the moon beamed brightly then, they all found themselves in a village.

"_This is Burgess in the 1700's. Jack is 6 years old, Guardians" said a voice that sounded like the Man in the Moon (MITM). The guardians fell silent (except Sandy since_ _he was already silent)._ A little boy with brown hair and brown eyes was running from some older kids. "Jack! We got him now, boys!" yelled the groups leader. "Leave him alone!" yelled a girl with blond hair a brown eyes, looking furious when the gang had gotten ahold of the boy. "Who is that boy and girl?" asked Bunny. "Me and my best friend, Emma Bennett. I had been trying to get home when I ran into them and made them fall in some mud," replied Jack, blushing blue. "If you don't I'll kick you where it really hurts," said Emma who looked like she was struggling not to. The boys made themselves scarce and Jack was relieved. "Thanks. Now come on! My baby sister's coming!" They both looked excited when Jack said that then ran to Jack's house. "Papa, is she here yet?" asked Jack. "Remind me why you thinks it's a girl?" said a man similar looking to Jack. _The guardians realized that he was Jack's dad after Jack said `Papa`._ "The wind told Emma and me" said Jack. _"You could talk to the wind?" asked Tooth. "Yep. me and Emma both could do strange stuff like that don't know why, though." replied Jack. _"Tell you what, if it's a girl, you can name her". said Jack's dad with a smile. "Mr. Over lander, me and Jack wanted to know how the baby got into Mrs. Over lander's tummy," asked Emma. Mr. Over Lander blushed and stuttered," I-I'll t-tell y-you b-both w-when y-you're o-older." _'He never did tell Emma or me," said Jack. "You don't know!?" said Tooth. "We'll tell you later, mate" said Bunny, thinking of how he'd get North to give Jack 'the talk. _

"Jack, meet your baby sister. Emma sweetheart, you too. Your like a daughter of mine." said a woman with a bundle of cloth in her arms, looking happy and exhausted at the same time. "Dad said if it was a girl, I could name her!" said Jack while his mother gave Jack's father a look saying that he was in big trouble. "To be fair, I thought it'd be a girl," said Mr. Over lander nervously. "Well Jack, what do you want to name her?" asked his mother gently. "Molly Emma Over lander. 'Molly because that's Emma's middle name since My best friend and my sister can't have the same first name. 'Emma' after my best friend." said Jack. "That's very nice Jack. What do you think Emma?" said Jack's mother while exchanging a look with Jack's father. "I think it's great. Thanks Jack. If my mom ever has a boy, I'll ask if I can name him 'James Jack Bennett' since your middle name is James and all" replied Emma with a look of pure joy.

_"That very sweet of you, jack." said North. "Eh. Me and Emma were close friends. She never stopped being my friend until...my accident." said Jack sadly. "What accident, mate?" asked Bunny, worried about his friend who was like a brother to him. "You'll see," was all Jack could say before the next memory started._

_"Jack is 9 years old, Guardians_" _said MITM._

"Jack!" yelled Emma, obviously upset. "What's wrong Emma?" asked a very concerned Jack. "You know how my dad woke up early two weeks ago and I asked where he was going without telling mama and he said he was going to get me a pet bunny and he'd be back by Easter and left a note to give to mama?" said Emma in one breathe. Jack nodded. "Well, today's Easter and mama gave me the note. Read it out loud please?" begged Emma. Jack nodded again and read the note. It said:

Dear Emily, I love you and I know you'll hate me for leaving before you give birth to our second child but I can never come back. I can't stand the embarrassment if it's another disappointment like Emma. I love her but she's a stupid girl. She'll never be as good as a boy. If you give birth to a boy, I will try to come back if I hear news of him. I told Emma I'd get her a bunny better than the Easter bunny so just tell her I won't come back until I find the perfect bunny. Love Richard.

Jack didn't know what to say. "My mama never does anything except sleep. I'm so hungry but I don't know how to cook. The baby will come in a few months and I'll have to take care of him. By the way, the wind told me it would be a boy. Can your mother show me how to cook?" asked Emma. "Maybe, but first lets tell her about the letter and your mother. Then I'll see if she'll make you something to eat. Okay?" asked Jack. Emma nodded and followed him.

_"Jack is 15 years old, Guardians," said MITM._

Jack and Emma were about to enter the village when Jack stopped. "I don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean, Derek is the most well liked boy in the village. Why would he be happy that you picked me instead of him?" asked Jack, obviously nervous. "Jack, I don't care about him or anyone else's opinions. I love you and I'm your girlfriend. We can't hide it forever so we might as well be proud of it." said Emma. "I know. I love you and want to tell everyone but..." Jack couldn't think of anything worse than getting on Derek's bad side. "How about this. I give you something to encourage you before and after this. Deal?" said Emma. "Alright. What is it?" asked Jack. Then Emma pulled him by his vest and gave him a loving kiss on his lips. "That. Now will you come with me or not?" asked Emma. "F-fine," said Jack before following her into the village holding hands. Everyone in the village and stopped to stare at them. See, back in the old days unless you were courting, (old way of saying 'dating'), a girl and boy NEVER held hands when they were between the ages of 14-18. "What are you doing with my girlfriend, Over lander," said a blond haired, blue eyed jerk called Derek. "I'm not YOUR girlfriend, Derek. I am Jack's girlfriend." replied Emma coldly. "Then prove it," smirked Derek. "Fine," was all Emma said before kissing Jack on his lips with a passion. "Jack, be a dear and walk me home?" asked Emma before smiling smugly at Derek. "S-sure thing, Emma" stuttered an obviously shaken Jack.

_"Manny! why'd you show them that?!" said Jack blushing a dark blue. "HAHAHAHA" laughed the guardians, even Sandy was laughing silently. "W-we never knew you had a Shelia, mate!"" laughed Bunny, before falling to the ground with hysteria. "I did and now that she's not my girlfriend anymore, I'd be grateful if you stopped laughing" said Jack, half sad/hurt and half angry. That sobered up the guardians immediately. "Sorry Jack. I guess since you were chosen, you couldn't date her anymore," said Tooth. "Well, she was chosen to become a spirit too, but we aren't dating anymore" replied Jack. Sandy made a question mark appear over his head and North said," Yes, why not Jack?" "Don't know. But she said since we weren't the same people we had been, we weren't really dating anymore." said Jack. "You daft gumbo," yelled an annoyed Bunny," You didn't ask her out again?!" Jack looked surprised and shocked as though that hadn't occurred to him. "N-no. But she probably got over me a long time ago." Before Bunny could say anything the next memory started._

**(If you haven't seen the movie, you probably shouldn't read this. If you have, the next memories are when Jack 'dies', becomes Jack frost, Causes blizzard on Easter in 1968 to annoy Bunny, goes to Pitches lair, is yelled at by Bunny at the egg hunt, and then when jack fights pitch in Antarctica.**

Suddenly, the guardians are back at the pole and a girl is waiting for them. She has chestnut brown hair in a braid, emerald green eyes and fair skin. She is wearing a forest green, short-sleeved hoodie with a light yellow t-shirt, light brown pants and dark brown boots. She looks at all of them but freezes when she sees Jack. All guardians are shocked when Jack says, "Emma Spring?"


	2. Chapter 2: Emma Spring

"_Guardians, I allowed Emma into the workshop because a new evil is rising and you need help. Emma needs to be convinced that she must be the newest guardian." said MITM. _"Not happening. But first things first, my name is Emma Spring. I know you saw some of Jacks memories because of Manny. Sorry he did it to you, Jack" said Emma. "Eh. They saw some embarrassing stuff but its ok." Replied Jack with a faint blush. "Nice seeing you again, Emma," said North. "Oh, I forgot I knew you. You're the one who said I'd be trampled by your reindeer if I didn't start spring 6 weeks late!" said Emma. "You mean he put you up to it Shelia?" said Bunny, somewhat annoyed (Easter was 6 weeks late and he blamed Emma for it). "Yes. I hate spring being late too, so quit saying that it's my fault. I mean it is, but I was blackmailed into it." said an exasperated Emma.

"So you don't want to be a guardian?" asked Tooth, trying to get everyone back to the original subject. "Nope. I love kids but no one knows I exist. No child on earth knows there's a herald of spring. That and I'm mad all of you guardians. Except you, Jack. Since you're the only one who didn't ignore me for over 300 years," said Emma sadly. "What are you talking about, Shelia?" asked Bunny, confused like the other guardians (except Jack). "Me and Jack were chosen when we were 16. We both believed in you guys even when we 'died," said Emma with air quotes around the word 'die'. "You dies?!" asked Tooth. "Sort of. I got in the way of my brother and a thief's gun's bullet. I almost died but Manny saved me and told me my new name since I kept my memories even though Jack didn't remember a thing." replied Emma. "So you had brother? You name James Jack Bennett like said you would?" asked North. "Yes, I did. Since my mom went into a sort of depression for 9 years, until I 'died', I practically raised him. So, yeah, I named him that." said Emma with a sad smile. "Now, as I was saying, Me and Jack were 16. We were still, in a way, children since you're not an adult until you're 18. Even if we are immortal, you guys are suppose to protect ALL children. But instead the only living beings who'd give me the time of day was Jack and my wolves. Speaking of which, North can they come in? I told them to wait outside but since it's so cold..." Emma trailed off, hoping North would get it.

He did. "Of course. Let them in, Phil," he said to Phil the yeti. A few seconds later, 5 wolves came bounding in and tackled Emma. "Guys! Get off, I'm fine!" yelled Emma. After they got off of her, Emma introduced them to the guardians. "You guys, these are my helpers. They help me make spring all over the world. Since they look and act like you guys, I named them after you," said Emma. The guardians looked happy at that. "The grey one with green eyes is 'Bunny' since he's a real pain sometimes. The golden one with amber eyes is 'Sandy' since he's very quiet most of the time. The one with dark brown fur and blue eyes is 'North' since he loves toys and cookies. The light brown one with a blue streak and violet eyes is 'Tooth' since she has the whitest teeth out of all of them and hates sweets. And finally, the white furred and blue eyed one who is a HUGE trickster is 'Frost'" said Emma while the wolves were all looking at the ones they were named after. Some guardians were offended (*cough* Bunny *cough*) and others were delighted that someone named an animal after them. "They call themselves my wolf guardians since they are super protective of me and are, well, wolves." said Emma while smiling at her wolves. The guardians could tell she loved them and that they loved her. But one thing was bugging North. "I very sorry we did bad job of being guardians. We forgot to watch children who were always right there. Promise to never ignore you or Jack ever again. I hope one day you will both forgive us," said North while the other guardians voiced their agreement. "I already forgave you for ignoring me," said Jack," But still mad about you all ignoring Emma." Emma blushed a little before saying," I think I could forgive you in time. Although I want to become a guardian, I can't. I still need help with my powers and mother nature (**w****ho takes care of fall and summer because those are her favorite seasons**) is too busy." said Emma. _"__I can help with that, Emma. Here's a staff to help you harness your powers. Jack can teach you how to channel your power through it." _MITM said before sending down a long stick with a curve at the end. "If I agree to teach you, will you agree to become a guardian?" asked a hopeful Jack. "Blackmail, Frost. That's what it is," said Emma before continuing," But unnecessary. I'd have agreed to it anyways. Though you still have to teach me, right?" said Emma slyly. "Fine," said an amused Jack. "Alright. Now just one question," said Emma. "What's your question Emma?" asked Tooth patiently. "How do I become a guardian?" asked Emma shyly.

"Phil! Get guardian book," yelled North. Everyone hurried to stand on either side of North except Emma, who was to stand in front of North. "Ahem...Will you, Emma Spring, vow to watch over the children of the world. To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams. For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be?" asked North in his official-like voice. Emma glanced at the others, lingering longest on Jack who gave her a smile and a nod. And she replied," I will." Then North said," Then congratulations, Emma Spring, for you are now and forever more, a guardian." Before wrapping Emma into a bear hug. Then she got two more hugs from Jack and Tooth then shook hands with Sandy and Bunny. Then North announced," To make up for ignoring you, though this will be beginning of making up, I invite you to official 'Day of Christmas Party' I hold every year on the 25th. "Isn't that tomorrow?" asked Emma. "Yes and... Phil! Is almost time for deliveries! Why you no tell me!" yelled North in alarm after looking at his watch. Everyone watched him make last minute preparation. When it was time for him to leave, he said," Can't come home until everyone asleep. Tooth and Sandy, I know you have rounds, but be back in morning. Bunny, Jack and Emma may stay if go bed soon." said North then he was gone. "Oh, Emma," sing-songed Jack with a smug look on his face. "What... oh no. That's tonight?" she said when she remembered something. "What's tonight," asked a confused Tooth, Bunny and Sandy. "Me and Jack made a bet. If I won a race he'd ask out the river spirit, Crystal Waters. If he won, I'd ask out a jerk named Poseidon, the brother of Crystal and the spirit of oceans. I lost so I have to go on a date with Poseidon tonight."

"Oh," was all Bunny could say. (Tooth and Sandy had to leave for their rounds). "Manny, Jack made me promise to show him the date with my memories, but could you just blend him and Bunny into the trees and stuff so they can watch? If Bunny doesn't have anything better to do, of course," said Emma with a pleading look on her face. "Easter's not for months, so I can definitely watch," said Bunny. _"Very well, Emma. Only you and I will see them on your outing," _said MITM.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dreaded Date

"There, I look totally unappealing, right?" asked Emma after changing her clothes real quick by teleporting home, with Jack helping with her new staff. She wore a grey shirt with stains on it, wrinkled pants, and torn up tennis shoes. "Yep. I mean, uh, I don't know!"" said Bunny, knowing it was dangerous to tell a woman she was unappealing but Emma didn't like Poseidon so…..Jack thought she looked more gorgeous than ever but wasn't going to say it out loud. "Bunny, this is one of those few times that I WANT you to say I look unappealing. So do I or not!?" asked/yelled Emma. "In that case, totally unappealing," said Bunny. Emma smiled then looked at Jack and froze. He was blushing a crazy shade of blue and Emma knew he thought she looked pretty. Too bad guardians can't date another guardian or it would interfere with her work. Oh who was she kidding? Spring and winter don't go well together. "Well, mate, going to tell Emma if she's unappealing or not?" asked Bunny. "Uh, yeah, what Bunny said," stuttered Jack. "Well then let us go," said Emma before teleporting them to a cliff where Poseidon was going to meet her for a picnic.

"Just stay out of the way by those trees and I'll make it as short as possible," said Emma. "Can I record this on my phone?" asked Jack with a playful grin. "Fine. Oh, here he comes. By the trees NOW!" said Emma in a whisper. "Emma, you look…..lovely," said a half human, half fish guy with black hair and blue eyes known as Poseidon. "Sorry about how I look. I got in a food fight with some wolves," said Emma watching Poseidon frown with disgust. She knew he hated girls that got into food fights and wolves from the few times she had talked to him. "I see. Well, I brought fried chicken, pork chops and lemon tarts for desert, "said Poseidon. "Um, well this is awkward. I'm a vegetarian and allergic to lemons," said Emma only partly lying. Jack and Emma were both vegetarians from before and after their 'choosing'. And Emma was allergic to lemons but only enough to give her a small rash. "Oh. You know, and no offense whatsoever, but I don't think this is going well. Maybe we are too different to work out," said Poseidon, obviously trying to look disappointed but failing. "Maybe. We tried but we failed. Sorry it didn't go so well, Poseidon," said Emma, trying to hide her relief. "It's not your fault. We're still friends, aren't we?" he replied. Emma nodded then started to walk away when she heard a voice. She hid behind a bush and listened. "She loves Jack and only asked you out because of a bet, you know," said a blond haired, blue eyed girl. "I am better than Jack but I don't like that way anymore. I know you like Jack, Crystal. Maybe you should ask him out at North's party tomorrow. BTW, tell North a storms coming my way so I can't come," replied Poseidon. "I'll tell him. I don't want Emma to get mad at me since she and Jack DO have history. I don't want to make a move and ruin my chance of being her friend. So…I'll back off," said Crystal. "You don't want to be her friend. Make a move and never feel guilty." Replied her irritated brother, who hated seeing his own flesh and blood give up so easily. "I think she's a good person and I want to be her friend. I'll go by North's place tomorrow and see if she and Tooth will get ready with me. Emma's invited since she just became a guardian." Replied Crystal. "So what? Bye, sister. Got to check on the storm," said Poseidon before swimming off. "Later, brother," said Crystal before leaving.

When they got back to the pole, Emma said," For now, let's pretend we didn't hear Crystal, okay? I need to think about it," asked Emma. Jack and Bunny nodded in agreement. They stayed up for a while but then Bunny fell asleep in a chair and Jack fell asleep standing up. Using her powers, Emma made some vines move Jack to the window seat so he'd be comfier. Emma was tired of focusing with her staff, so she only had enough energy to make the wolves their beds and a thin blanket for herself. Laying it down on the floor, she thought about Crystal and Jack before falling asleep.


	4. Chap 4: Christmas Morning

Emma woke to the other guardians surrounding her and her blanket. "What? Oh, before I forget, merry Christmas," Emma said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Emma, why are sleeping on only a blanket. The wolves' beds were amazing but…you're sleeping on a thin blanket." Said Tooth. "Hmm? Oh, well what with having to focus on channeling my powers through the staff, making beds for 5 wolves and using vines to get Jack on the window seat since he fell asleep standing, I was too worn out to make me a decent bed." Replied Emma, wondering why they cared. "Emma, I come home, find you shivering on floor with thin blanket. Not make me feel good to see child like that. Should have asked Phil to help find guest bed," scolded North, amazed Emma hadn't caught a cold lying on the cold, hard floor. "Phil and the other yetis were asleep when I was getting ready for bed and I didn't want to bother them with a silly thing like that," replied Emma. The guardians all looked at each other with wonder and concern. The wonder that she didn't want to bother the yetis just so she'd be comfortable. The concern that she found her comfort a 'silly thing'. "Look, I'll make a real bed tonight but since it's Christmas…..I got you all presents last night before I went to bed. "Said Emma surprising the guardians. True, they had gotten last minute gifts for Emma but hadn't expected her to do the same.

"We got presents for you too, Emma. Let's open all of the presents under the tree," said Tooth. They all sat down under the tree and everyone was given their pile of presents. "Is tradition for youngest guardian to open present first. Is Jack older than you, Emma?" asked North. "Yes," replied Emma. "Then you open gifts first," said North. "Ok. Which one should I open first?" asked Emma. Sandy pointed to him then flashed an image a present with his sand, saying to open his first. "Alright Sandy, let's see….a journal with a lock, and…..a bracelet with the key on it!" said Emma excitedly. The journal was brown with green embroidery all over it. The lock was silver as was the bracelet. The bracelet had the key, a moon and sun charm, a leaf charm, and a tree charm. "Thank you so much, Sandy!" exclaimed Emma. Sandy nodded in welcome and Tooth said Emma could open her gift next. "Two pairs a fingerless gloves, which I have always wanted by the way, and a…pair of silver hoop earrings. Thanks Tooth, I love them." Said Emma to an overjoyed Tooth (who couldn't believe she had guessed Emma would like gloves and she'd been right).

Emma opened North's present next, which was a snow globe with a picture of her inside it. Emma loved it because she adored snow globes and thanked North profusely. Then she opened Jack's gift and gasped with delight. It was a replica of her bow and arrow from before she became Emma spring. She had been the village's best archer and thanked Jack. Last was Bunny's gift. "It won't explode when I open it, right?" asked Emma. Bunny just smiled and encouraged her to open it. Inside was a book on raising bunnies, a gray bunny with blue eyes and a brown bunny with green eyes. "Oh they are so cute!" squealed Emma. When everyone stared at her, she said," What? I'm a girl and almost every girl in the world knows baby bunnies are adorable." She named the grey one (which was the boy) Hip-hop and the brown one (which was the girl) Hope. She made a big cage out of vines and put them in it. The bunnies decided to take a nap as well as the wolves (who had gotten big bones from their mistress). Then the others opened their gifts from each other and Emma. Jack got: Promised lessons from North to learn how to drive the sleigh, a book on how to use his powers that Bunny had gotten from mother nature, Sand from Sandy, a card with Tooth and all her fairies' hand prints on it, and a great gift from Emma. It was a sketch book and colored pencils. The sketch book had a picture drawn by Emma of Jack on the cover. "I didn't know you were such a good artist, Emma," said Jack, impressed and thankful. "It was nothing. You should see what I can do when I'm not in a hurry," replied Emma. The guardians didn't know how she could have drawn it better, but shrugged it off.

Bunny got a bag of dream sand from Sandy, baskets from Tooth, paint from North, Coupons from Jack that said Jack had to leave Bunny alone every time Bunny used a coupon. Emma's gift was a rare flower that only grew in her magic forest. The flower was every color of the rainbow called the 'Hope of Easter flower'. "Emma mate, this is wonderful. But I don't know how to take care of it," said Bunny. "That's why I also got you this. A book on how to take of the plant," replied Emma. Bunny thanked her then said, "Who's next?" "Me, me, me!" said an obviously excited Tooth. "Alrighty then. Open mine first if you want," said Emma, amused at Tooth's excitement. Tooth received: Dream sand from Sandy (he didn't know what else to give everyone), a tablet from Jack, a toy fairy from North, wing wash from Bunny and two gorgeous fans from Emma. The first fan had fake peacock feathers. The second had fake birds of paradise feathers. "It's beautiful," exclaimed Tooth. "Just a last minute gift," replied Emma modestly. "Last minute?" asked Tooth. "Well, yeah," said Emma. Sandy got a journal from Jack so he could write what he wanted to say. He got a bell from Bunny, a satchel from Tooth, cookies from North and a great book from Emma. It was '_midsummer night's dream'_. "I just couldn't think of anything else and the book had the word 'dream' in it so…" Emma trailed off. Sandy wrote a note in his journal and showed her. "_Thank you. I've wanted to read it for quite some time.' _Aww, thanks Sandy," said Emma.

Then North opened his presents. He got a 1,000 billion cookie cookbook from Bunny, dream sand from Sandy, a picture of all the guardians that was taken last night. Jack gave him a statue of a snowflake with a picture of each of the (now 6) guardians. Emma got him a plant that was rare (but not as rare as Bunny's plant). It was a Borealis plant. The plant changed colors like the borealis in the sky. "It' is wonderful, Emma. Very amazing," exclaimed North. "Again, last minute. Next year, you guys will get better gifts than these things," said Emma. The guardians just glanced at each other. Suddenly Phil the yeti came in, grunting like crazy. "Crystal Waters is here? Let her in, then," said North while Jack, Emma and Bunny exchanged looks. "Sorry to bother all of you, but I wanted to talk to Tooth and Emma," said Crystal. "Sure. What do you want to talk to us about?" asked Tooth. "I know North needs help setting up the party, but I wanted to see if you two would like to hang out for a while," said Crystal. "I'm in. What about you, Emma?" asked Tooth. Everyone looked expectantly at her, so Emma replied," Sure. Later, boys." Before teleporting the three girls out of there. "What do you want to do?" asked Emma. "I wanted to see if we could help each other get ready for the party. We can do it at my place," said Crystal, looking excited. Tooth and Emma both nodded then went to Crystal's place.


	5. Chap 5: Girl Talk

Crystal was at her dresser, Tooth was brushing Crystal's hair and Emma was changing behind a curtain. "So what's the 911 on you and Jack?" asked Crystal. Suddenly, there was a crash from the behind the curtain. "Emma, are you OK? Asked Tooth. "Fine. Except for the fact that two of my friends are thinking that I like Jack _that _way when I don't!" shouted Emma. "Look, I saw you eavesdropping after you 'left'. I'm going to back off Jack, okay?" said Crystal. "You don't have to do that," said Emma. Crystal signed, looked at Tooth and said," Yes, I do. You and Jack have history. You love each other." Emma poked her head out from behind the curtain, looking embarrassed. "Look, and you guys tell anyone this, but I have some powers from my dad. You know, Cupid," said Emma. Tooth and Crystal exchanged worried glances.

Cupid was an evil guy who has a great wife. He became Cupid when he came back to Emma's mom and almost died in a fire together. Emma had found out about him when she'd been a spirit for 25 years. He got her kidnapped by Pitch and she didn't escape until 274 years later. "I know he's evil but around my mom, he tries to act good. Well, good-ish. I am immune to any love potion or spell because of him and if I look into someone's eyes, and if I chose to, I'd know who someone's true love is." Said Emma, blushing like crazy. Tooth and Crystal were looking shocked, then mischievous. "So who's Jack's true love, Emma?" asked Crystal. "I don't know. I never choose to know his true love. I'm not really interested in knowing. Because I DON'T like him _that _way," said Emma. Crystal and Tooth burst out laughing. "OK! Fine! I am hopelessly in love with Jackson James Frost, who used to be Jackson James Over Lander. You both happy now? Asked/shouted Emma. Crystal and Tooth looked sad before Tooth said," Emma sweetie, Jack told me and the others he loves you." Emma looked shocked and sad and happy at the same time. "Even if Frost did say that, it wouldn't work out. We're both guardians now. A relationship would get in the way and make us forget our responsibilities. That's another reason I didn't want to be a guardian. I'm not regretting becoming one, but at least I had a chance with him. Now, it'll never happen." Said Emma with a sign. "Look, you two can be hard workers when you want to be. If you both love each other, make it work. Tonight at the party, look into his eyes and choose to know," said Crystal.

"But…. I'm scared. What if I don't see me in his eyes? What if I see…..you?" asked Emma. "I'm sorry. That sounded petty." Said Emma. Crystal was about to say something but Tooth cut her off. "At least you'll know. And if you both have loved each other for so long, what are the chances it won't be you?" Emma nodded. Then Crystal said," Look, it's almost time for the party. Show us how you look, Emma" Emma came out and heard two large gasps. "Oh, Emma," said Tooth.


	6. Chap 6: The Christmas Party

The girls teleported to North's workshop and decided to surprise the men/boys. All of them (except Bunny, who just wore a tie) were wearing tuxedos. North's was black with a red tie, Sandy's was all gold, and Jack's was ice blue with a midnight blue tie. "I hate wearing ties, mates. Why do I have to wear one?" complained Bunny. "Because is formal event. No tie, no admittance," replied North. "The girls will think you all look wonderful," said Tooth, surprising them. "Tooth? You and girls back?" asked North. "Yes, they are. Crystal! Emma!" called Tooth cheerfully. Out came Crystal in a water-colored dress that was strapless and 3 inches above her knee. She wore ballet slippers the same color as her dress. Her blond hair was curled and in a pony tail. She wore mascara, blue eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. All in all, Crystal Waters looked stunning.

Then Emma came out and all the male's jaws dropped. Jack was blushing a dark shade of blue and was memorized with what he saw. Emma wore a dark green dress that was long-sleeved and the collar went just below her neck. It was floor length but had a slit that went from the knee to the floor. Her hair cascaded past her shoulders, curled to perfection. Her eye shadow was faint green; she had brown mascara, and light red lip gloss. Emma Spring looked natural in a formal gown that would have made anyone else look out of place. "Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to stare?" asked Emma, who was amused and blushed at the looks the boys were giving her. "Aww, the guys think you look gorgeous," cooed Tooth. The guys immediately stopped drooling and looked ashamed at what they had just done. "North, I think Mother Nature just arrived. At least, if I translated Phil's grunting correct, she did," said Emma trying to diffuse the attention everyone was giving her. North went to greet her and the others drifted away, leaving Jack and Emma a rare moment alone. "You look handsome, Jack," said Emma, who was blushing like crazy. "Thanks. You look beautiful. Even more than you usually do," said Jack before blushing even harder than Emma.

"T-thanks. Oh, look! Mother Nature is coming our way," said Emma. Mother Nature gaped at Emma before saying loud enough for everyone to hear," You actually look magnificent!" Emma said a meek thank you (she was terrified M.N. would find out her favorite season was Winter, not Spring). A few other guests showed up. When the guardians were all talking, Emma spotted someone and said," Oh, no! North, why'd you invite Derek?" North looked confused. "He good friend of mine. Why you no like spirit of sun?" asked North. The other guardians (all except Jack, who knew exactly who Derek was) were also confused and curious. "Because he's my ex-boyfriend. And I dumped him because he's a no good cheater!" exclaimed Emma, quietly so Derek wouldn't notice her. Unfortunately, he did notice and walked up to Emma, ignoring everyone else. "Emma, baby. I've missed you. Liana kissed me by force. I'm telling you, I wasn't cheating on you!" Derek exclaimed profusely. "I saw you kiss _her _with my very own eyes. Now leave me alone," said Emma. "Why? I'm the only guy willing to date you besides Poseidon, and you blew it with him," said Derek. The other guardians gasped and were going to defend their friend when she defended herself.

"I actually have a date tomorrow with a wonderful guy, Mr. Know-it-all. In fact I'll introduce you to him later," said Emma with false bravado. "Very well. Talk to you and your 'date' later," he said before walking off. "Emma, only guy coming to party near you age is Derek and Jack. Who is date?" asked North. "Don't you get it? I was making it up so I could wipe that smug look off his face. I don't have a date," said Emma before adding," It's like Derek said. Nobody wants to date the spirit of spring. Especially not now that I'm a guardian. Everyone probably hates me since I got to be one and they didn't." Bunny looked livid before saying," Don't listen to him, Shelia. He was just being cruel" The others nodded their agreement. "I just had an idea on how I can get out of this mess," said Emma, ignoring what Bunny said. "Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Emma. The others nodded encouragingly for him to go, so Jack followed Emma and sat next to her on the window seat. After making sure no one could hear them, Emma took a big breath. Then she said," Will you pretend to be my date for tomorrow?" Jack said flatly," No." After Emma gave him puppy dog eyes and a lip pout (she was almost as good at doing it as Jack), he signed. "I don't want to pretend. I..." then Jack trailed off after realizing what he said. "So, we'll make it a real date then. And then you never have to go on another date with me again if you don't want to," said Emma. "What if I do want to?" asked Jack. Emma blushed but before she could say anything Derek interrupted.

"You two both know you're underneath the mistletoe, right?" Derek asked, drawing everyone's attention to Emma and Jack. The previously mentioned blushed hard, looked up and saw the mistletoe. "You're date won't like you being underneath that with Frost, will he?" said a smug Derek. "I think he'll like it quite a bit." Said Jack, and everyone realized Jack was Emma's date. Except that Derek didn't believe them. "If you're Emma's date, and since you're underneath the mistletoe, kiss her," dared Derek. Crystal and the guardians were worried since they thought Jack was pretending to be Emma's date.

Imagine their surprise when jack shrugged, pulled Emma towards him, and kissed full on the mouth. After a few seconds, Jack stopped and let go of Emma. "I'm hot in here, Jack. Want to go outside?" asked Emma. Jack nodded and they both fled before anyone caught them.


	7. Chapt 7: A good turned bad situation

Jack and Emma were happy to be away from prying eyes. Jack was about to give Emma something when she pulled out a snowflake necklace. "You kept it after all these years," stated Jack. "Well, it was a present you gave me on my 16th birthday. And you said you, um, loved me," said Emma, slightly embarrassed at the word, 'love'. "Yeah, I did. I have a late Christmas present for you," said Jack, pulling out a small, velvet box. Inside it was a heart-shaped locket with blue and green jewels on the front side. "Oh, Jack. It's beautiful," exclaimed Emma before putting it around her neck. "Jack, you, um, want to pick off where we left off 300 years ago?" asked Emma shyly. "Yes, but are we going to take it slow or rush things?" asked Jack with a smile. "Whatever you want," said Emma. "Then open the locket. There isn't a picture but there is a surprise for you," said Jack, blushing like crazy. Emma blushed like crazy too because inside the locket was a pure silver ring. It had a diamond with an emerald on both sides of it. Engraved in it were Jack and Emma's initials, written in blue. Jack took the ring gently from Emma, bent down on one knee, and said," I like rushing into things." "As do I," Emma agreed quietly. "Well then, will you marry me?" asked Jack. "Yes, yes! A million times yes! Shrieked Emma. Jack put the ring on Emma, stood up, and picked Emma up and spun her around. He spun her around, listening to Emma's laughter, grinning like crazy. After he set her down, Emma asked," You do know the other guardians and Crystal have been eavesdropping since we came out here, don't you?" "Yes, I did. Come on out, you guys," said Jack, both spirits of seasons amused.

Crystal came out first, and then one by one, the others came following her while looking guilty. "Congrats, mate," said Bunny, clapping Jack on the back. After everyone congratulated the new couple, Emma said," Well, I think I'll head back inside and…." She trailed off when she heard something. "What's wrong, Emma?" asked Jack, concerned for his fiancé. Emma said nothing, but made her staff appear. Everyone else got nervous and got out their weapons. One thought went through everyone's (except Emma, of course) head. _What had Emma heard?_

"Well, well, well," said a sickening, velvet voice that everyone recognized and hated. Pitch Black was seated on of his nightmares, sneering at all of them. "Congratulations, Mr. and soon to be Mrs. Frost. Too bad one of you is about to be cursed. Cough, Emma, cough," said Pitch with an evil smirk on his face. "What do you mean, cursed?" asked Emma. "Depends. You have a choice. Break Jack's heart by doing something cruel to him, or… lose an ability no young women wants to lose," said Pitch. "Emma," pleaded Jack, knowing exactly what she was going to pick. "Sorry, Frost," replied Emma. "So, it's the 'heart-break thing', is it?" asked Pitch. "No! It's the 'lose ability no young women wants to lose' thing," exclaimed Emma. "Alright, if you insist. Here's the curse **(bad at rhyming, sorry)**. _Until Emma breaks Jack Frost's heart of ice, she will have to pay the price. The ability to ever even get pregnant is gone, and nothing but Jack's broken heart of ice will make __**this **__curse undone." _Said Pitch before disappearing in a puff of nightmare sand.

Suddenly the guardians and Crystal heard a sound nobody, except Jack, had ever heard before. Emma spring was crying! When Jack tried to comfort her, she burst out sobbing and fell into his arms. "I'm so sorry," said Tooth. "As am I," said Crystal. "Me too, mate," said Bunny. "Me too," North. Sandy wrote a note in his journal and showed everyone. It said, '_I am deeply sorry, Emma.' _"So am I, but I'd do it again if I had to," said Emma. Jack looked pained then he said," Emma, I-"but he was cut off by his fiancé. "I know you very well, Jack Frost. If you think it's your fault, then you've another thing coming. I did it once, and I'd do it again," stated Emma firmly. "But-"Jack was once again cut off by his beloved fiancé. "No buts. You keep this going and everyone here will know your full name," threatened Emma. "Is that so, Emmaline Molly Bennett?" asked a smug Jack. "Jackson James Over lander!" exclaimed Emma. "Jackson?!" asked Bunny. "Emmaline?!" asked Tooth before everyone except the fiancés burst out laughing. Crystal then had a thought that sobered her immediately. Wait just a minute," said Crystal," Pitch said 'Jack's heart of ice, right?" Everyone nodded. "I have an idea. Jack, can you make _anything _out of ice?" asked Crystal. "Yes, why?" asked Jack.


	8. Chap 8: 'Curse Undone'

"Because! You can make a heart made of an ice and then Emma can break _that_," explained Crystal. Everyone didn't want to admit, but they didn't understand any of it. "Why would that help, exactly?" asked Emma. Crystal signed, wondering why they didn't get it. "BECAUSE! Then you will have broken 'Jack's heart of ice'. That should break the curse, don't 'cha think so?" asked Emma. Everyone got excited after that. Then Derek flew up and ruined the moment. "I heard the whole thing. By the way, North, everyone wants to know where their host went," said Derek. Then North rushed off, and everyone except Crystal, Emma, Jack and Derek left with him. "Just go back to the party," said Emma with venom in her voice. "Oh, feisty. By the way, congratulations on the engagement, you two love birds," said Derek with no amount of malice or smugness in his voice. "Thanks. Will you go back inside now?" asked Emma with a look in her eyes telling Derek not to push his luck. "Fine. Only because I feel a little, may I stress the word little, bit of remorse. Good-bye," said Derek before going inside.

"Make the ice heart! Make it right now," demanded Crystal. "Fine," said Jack. Then he made a beautiful heart out of blue ice with the words 'Jack's heart of ice' on both sides. "Now, Emma, break it with your heel," said Crystal. She placed the heart next to Emma's shoe. "Alright, but I'm not going to let my hopes get up just in case this doesn't work," said Emma to a grumbling Crystal. She crushed it with her heel. "Well?" asked Jack. "Well what?" asked Emma, pretending not to know what he was talking about. "Is the curse gone or not?!" exclaimed Crystal. "I don't know I don't feel any different, but then again, I didn't feel any different when Pitch cursed me in the first place," Emma replied honestly. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see if it's gone," said Crystal. "How will I find _that_ out?" asked Emma. "I don't know! Try and have a baby?" guess Crystal. Jack and Emma started blushing and Jack even started to cough. "Oh! I forgot, since you two are engaged, it would be easy to…." Crystal trailed off, suddenly realizing how embarrassing it could be. "I'll just leave you two newly engaged alone," stated Crystal.

"So…. When do you want to have the wedding?" asked Emma. "Well, it is Christmas day, and it takes a month or so to plan a wedding, so what about March 1st?" asked Jack. "Two months? For all you know, Pitch might take over the world or something," huffed Emma. "Well, I thought you'd like to have it near spring," said Jack. "Jackson James Over lander Frost!" yelled Emma. Jack winced, knowing if Emma added the word 'frost' to it, she was going to do something drastic. "You know perfectly well my favorite season is," and Emma then whispered this part, "_winter_." "I know, I know. I was just teasing. How do you feel about February 1st?" said Jack. "How about January 20th?" bargained Emma. "26 days to plan a wedding. I'll agree to that," stated Jack. "Good. Now, I have a surprise for you," said Emma mischievously. "Oh, really? What is it?" questioned Jack. "This!" was all the warning Jack got before Emma tugged him with his tuxedo jacket so he'd be closer to her and kissed him full on the lips. Jack held Emma close with his hands on her waist and her hands around his neck. "I love you," said Jack when Emma pulled back slightly. "I love you, too," stated Emma.


	9. Chap 9: Good, old snowball fight

"Jack, I've already got my half done. What have you done so far?" asked Emma, annoyed at Jack for not taking his own wedding planning seriously. "I got Jamie and Sophie to believe in you, and almost everything else. All I need to do is find a best man, two groomsmen, and ask Jamie and Sophie if they'll be the ring bearer and flower girl, "replied Jack proudly. "I'm impressed. How about you ask Jamie and Sophie when they come over later, and _I'll _ask a certain person about being the best man and two other certain people about being the groomsmen. Deal?" asked Emma. "Deal," replied Jack. "Afraid to ask, mate?" asked Bunny, hurt Jack hadn't asked him, North and Sandy to be part of the wedding. Sure they were invited, but still…. "No," said Jack just as Emma said," Yes," at the same time. "You know, I still can't believe I have two believers," said Emma trying to break the tension.

_*Flashback*_

_Jamie and Sophie had been brought to the pole by the guardians, who wouldn't tell them why they were there. Once inside, Jamie noticed everyone was smiling and kept looking at Jack and something next to him. But Jamie couldn't see that Emma was next to Jack, saying it wouldn't work, that no kid would believe in her. How wrong she was._

"_Jamie, the MITM picked a new guardian on Christmas Eve and we want you to meet her. Now Jamie had already met Crystal so she was his first guess. "Is it Crystal?" he asked. "Nope. It's someone you've never met," said Jack mysteriously. "Who? Who?" asked an excited Sophie? "Don't leave the lil' ankle biter in suspense, mate," said Bunny. Suddenly a bunch of leaves and flowers appeared, circling the two children. Emma wanted them to have some fun, and maybe, just maybe, they'd believe in her. _

"_Emma Spring is the new guardian. She's the reason Winter turns into Spring and she's here right now," said Jack with a grin. "What's she the guardian of?" asked Jamie. "She guardian of Bravery," replied North. "Oh," said Jamie, not sure if she was real or not. But Sophie knew she was real. The flowers proved it, and Bunny wouldn't lie, not to her. "Emma Spring," giggled Sophie. Emma looked at her with wide eyes. "T-that's my name. She actually said my name," said a very shocked Emma. Sophie heard her and looked at her, not through her. "Emma Spring!" cried Sophie before jumping into Emma's arms. The guardians could tell Emma hadn't held a child in a long, __**long, **__time. "Jamie saw his sister floating in air and realized that Emma WAS real. And then he saw her, just like Sophie had. "Nice meeting you. I'm Jamie," Jamie said. "I know. Jack and the others have told me a lot about you and your sister. Nice to actually be seen by kids," said Emma and Jamie realized that he and his sister were Emma's only believers. "Can I tell my friends about you? So you have more believers," explained Jamie. Emma nodded. "Children, Jack and Emma knew each other from before were chosen. And they have news for you," said North, causing Jack and Emma to blush which made Jamie curious. "Uh, why don't you tell him and Sophie, Emma?' begged Jack. "You are just pitiful. Well, have you two ever been to a wedding?" asked Emma. "No, but we both know what one is, though. It's where two people get married," said Jamie, proud he knew what a wedding was. "Well, um, how do I put this gently?" muttered Emma, not feeling very brave at the moment. "You and Jack are getting married, aren't you? Since you're wearing a ring, Emma and Jack was also telling the news….. " Jamie trailed off, hoping he hadn't guessed wrong. "You are just as smart as Jack said you were," said Emma, smiling. *End of Flashback*_

"Well, we're here," said Jamie, surprising everyone who hadn't heard him come in. *Cough*Tooth, Crystal and North *Cough*. "Nice seeing you, Jamie. How would you feel about being a ring bearer and Sophie, how'd you feel about being a flower girl?" asked Jack. "Yes, yes, yes!" shouted the two Bennett children. "Alright, now that that's settled, I have to ask Bunny, North and Sandy something," said Emma with a small grin. "What?" said Bunny and North in unison. "Bunny, Jack wants to know if you'll be his best man. North, Sandy will you two be Jack's groomsmen?" asked Emma. "Yes, of course," exclaimed North. "Be honored, mate," replied Bunny. '_No question about it', _Sandy wrote in his journal. "Now are we done?" asked Jack. "I did most of the work. But we are done. 5 days in advance to the wedding, everything has been taken care of," said Emma. "What now?" asked Jamie. "Now we can do something fun," said Jack before throwing a snowball at Jamie. Everyone gasped, then gasped again when Emma got the remaining bit of snow off of Jamie and threw it at her fiancé. Then Jack made it snow in North's workshop and everyone relaxed, enjoying a good, old snowball fight.


	10. Chap 10: The Day has arrived

**(Bold and in parenthesis in author's notes).**

The day of the wedding had finally come. It was going to be in the forest Emma lived in that had a nice clearing near her house. The groom (who wore shoes only because he didn't want to be underdressed for his own wedding) was having pre-wedding jitters. So was the bride, but she wasn't pacing up and down in front of all the male guardians and Jamie. Emma was in the house with her mother, Tooth, Crystal and Sophie, finishing putting on her dress. The groom had a white tuxedo with an ice blue bow tie. The groomsmen **(except Bunny, who just wore a dark blue bow tie)** wore black tuxedos with dark blue ties. Jamie had an ice blue tux with a dark blue bow tie. Crystal had on a light green dress and Sophie had a dark green dress with blue flowers on it. Emma's mother wore a nice, formal lavender dress and Tooth wore a light green sash.

Emma's dress was simple but elegant. It was pure white, as were her boots with a low heel (so she wouldn't trip) that went just below the knee. The dress was long sleeved and went to the floor. There were two slits on the right and left side, starting at the boots length. Emma wore the snowflake necklace and locket **(which her engagement ring was in since she'd be married in a few hours).** She also wore delicate hoop earrings and a long, delicate train that went to her waist. It was held in place by white roses Emma had grown herself. The bouquets of all the women **(except Sophie who had lily and red rose** **petals in her basket to throw)** had lilies, red roses and blue bells. "Nervous, Emma?" asked Tooth. "A little bit. Mom, I'm sorry I didn't invite dad. But I didn't want him to upset the wedding. It's alright that Sandy gives me away, isn't it?" asked Emma. "Of course, dear. I understand. Now come on, it's show time," her mother said excitedly.

The procession began and Jack was more nervous than the guardians had ever seen him before. At least until Mother Nature started 'here comes the bride' on the piano she had brought and Emma walked down the aisle. She looked breath taking with her hair even more perfect than the night he proposed and her elegant dress. But her eyes were what gave him courage. She had looked at everyone and when she saw Jack, he was the only one she looked at. He gave Emma courage, unaware how she had helped him. **(MITM did the ceremony, in case you were interested in knowing that)**. After the ceremony **(It's 10:54pm and I'm too tired to look up weddings right now), **everyone gathered in another clearing for the reception. Suddenly, everyone heard the Wolf Guardians howling. "What's wrong?" asked Emma Frost **(Had to write that or Mrs. Frost). **Cupid came barging out, livid at the sight of his daughter in a wedding dress. "I object! No disowned daughter of mine will marry someone too good for her," Cupid yelled. "You're too late, mate," said Bunny coldly. "Yes, meet Mr. and Mrs. Frost," said North smugly. Cupid yelled until Emma shook him with everything she had. "Get over it! Now, how'd you get in here!" demanded Emma. "I found a spell that temporarily makes me stronger than you and broke the spells on this place for an hour," Cupid said in defeat. Emma dragged him away and put up her spells. Then everyone returned to the reception. After a few hours, Jack and Emma went to the South Pole for their two-week honeymoon.

**(Warning! I'll make two versions of the honeymoon. The first one is for those 12 years old and younger. The second one is for 13 year olds and older!).**


	11. Chap 11: 2 weeks alone

_**Part one: This is kid friendly. The next part is a different, more mature version. Same beginning, different ending.**_

**(The hotel Jack and Emma stay at is abandoned but only recently, so it's still in good shape. And there still are utilities)….. **Jack carried Emma across the doorway and set her on the bed. "Isn't the husband supposed to carry his new wife across the threshold of their new _house_?" questioned Emma. "_And _the hotel threshold," stated Jack before pinning Emma to the bed and started tickling her. "Ja-ack! St-stop it! Pl-plea-ease!" cried Emma between her laughing. "Promise to quit questioning what I do? At least for our honeymoon, please?" said Jack with a smug look on his face at the control he had over Emma at that moment. _He _wasn't ticklish, so there was nothing she could do to retaliate. "F-fine. J-just st-stop tickling me!" squealed Emma. Jack stopped and sat next to Emma on the bed, who was breathing heavily because of the tickle attack.

"So what do you want to do first," asked Emma when her breathing went back to normal. "Don't know. Swim?" asked Jack. "No, we can do that later. We'll be here for two weeks," said Emma. Suddenly she knew exactly what she wanted to do. "Want to do something fun?" asked Emma with a mischievous grin. "I'm _the _guardian of fun. So, of course I want to do something fun," exclaimed Jack. "Good" replied Emma before pulling him towards her. "What-"but Jack was cut off by the feeling of Emma kissing him. After a few minutes, they pulled away, breathless. "How did I get this lucky?" Emma asked. "You got it all wrong. I'm the lucky one in this relationship," said Jack with a silly grin on his face. "I'll let it slide that you said I was wrong because you think you're lucky to be with me," said Emma. "I _know _I'm the lucky one. I know you don't believe me when I say this and I worry that you ever will. But I think you look beautiful. Even if you were wearing a potato sack, you'd be incredibly gorgeous," said Jack with his rare, serious face.

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" Emma asked with a look of shocked mixed with wonder. "Yes, yes I do," stated Jack. "I love you, you know that right?" questioned Emma. "Of course I know that. You married me, Mrs. Frost," said Jack, turning from serious back to his fun, old self. "So, do you love me, or did you marry me for nothing, Mr. Frost," Emma questioned. "I married you because, one, you said yes to my proposal. Two, I madly love you. I've been in love with you for years. About 303 years, actually," said Jack. Emma then tired of talking about love and went to grab Jack again. Before she could, Jack grabbed her, dipped her ballroom-dance style, and kissed her.

_**Part two: This is for mature teenagers and adults (Not too bad. If given permission by parents, a 13 year-old or older could read this).**_

Jack carried Emma across the doorway and set her on the bed. "Isn't the husband supposed to carry his new wife across the threshold of their new _house_?" questioned Emma. "_And _the hotel threshold," stated Jack before pinning Emma to the bed and started tickling her. "Ja-ack! St-stop it! Pl-plea-ease!" cried Emma between her laughing. "Promise to quit questioning what I do? At least for our honeymoon, please?" said Jack with a smug look on his face at the control he had over Emma at that moment. _He _wasn't ticklish, so there was nothing she could do to retaliate. "F-fine. J-just st-stop tickling me!" squealed Emma. Jack stopped and sat next to Emma on the bed, who was breathing heavily because of the tickle attack.

"So what do you want to do first," asked Emma when her breathing went back to normal. "Don't know. Swim?" asked Jack. "No, we can do that later. We'll be here for two weeks," said Emma. Suddenly she knew exactly what she wanted to do. "Want to do something fun?" asked Emma with a mischievous grin. "I'm _the _guardian of fun. So, of course I want to do something fun," exclaimed Jack. "Good" replied Emma before pulling him towards her. "What-"but Jack was cut off by the feeling of Emma kissing him. After a few minutes, they pulled away, breathless. "How did I get this lucky?" Emma asked. "You got it all wrong. I'm the lucky one in this relationship," said Jack with a silly grin on his face. "I'll let it slide that you said I was wrong because you think you're lucky to be with me," said Emma. "I _know _I'm the lucky one, beautiful," stated Jack. "You actually think I'm beautiful?" asked Emma. "I know you are!" exclaimed Jack. "You know," said Emma while taking off Jack's bow tie," I have something else we can do besides making out." Emma then proceeded to unbutton Jack's shirt and taking it off. Then she pulled off his jacket. "E-emm-a," stuttered Jack. "Going to return the favor or what?" asked Emma with a seductive grin and tone in her voice. She then pointed at her boots and her veil.

"O-ok," stammered Jack. Then he gently took off Emma's veil then slipped off her boots. When he gently brushed Emma's foot, she backed away slowly remembering Jack's tickle attack. "Relax. I won't tickle you more than once a day on this honeymoon," said Jack with a smirk on his face. "Gee, what a relief," said Emma. "Good, now do I have to wear these shoes anymore? I hate them!" exclaimed Jack. Emma nodded and he took them off, then spun around and pinned Emma gently to the bed. "Jack?" said Emma with a questioning look on her face with a hint of fear. This was strange, since she was the guardian of Bravery. "Trust me?" asked Jack. "Always," said Emma. Then he turned Emma over carefully and unzipped her wedding dress, sliding it off of her body slowly. Then he unzipped his pants and threw the pants and Emma's dress to the floor… The next morning, Emma and Jack woke up and were very, very tired.


	12. Chap 12: Uh-oh

**(One month later. Jack and Emma were given 'the talk' before the wedding. They honeymooned in Alaska, not the South Pole. My bad)**

"Emma baby, we need to go! We're late for the emergency guardian meeting!" exclaimed Jack, who was worried because Emma had been in the bathroom for 2 hours and still hadn't come out. "Go ahead! I'll catch up to you, sweetheart," replied Emma, lucky Jack couldn't see through bathroom doors. She was a mess. Her hair wasn't brushed, she was still in her pajama, she was shaky and pale, and she had a test of sorts in her hand. "Alright, love you!" yelled Jack before heading to the North Pole. Just before he left, Jack heard a faint," Love you too," coming from Emma. Jack shrugged it off, trying not to overreact to Emma's behavior. Oh, if only he had listened to his to his heart, he wouldn't have been in for the surprise of his life.

"Where are the bloody lovebirds?" asked Bunny, smirking at the thought of all of Jack's new restrictions now that he was married. "Don't worry, the fun has arrived!" shouted Jack when he flew in the window. "Jack, my boy. Where new wife of your?" asked North, wondering if Jack and Emma had already had a 'lovers spat'. "She said she's catch up. She's been acting weird all morning, actually," said Jack. The others exchanged glances. A new wife acting weird either meant she was mad at the husband, or had just found out she was pregnant. Or she was already thinking of divorce, which was crazy when it'd been only a month. Just before they could say this out loud, Emma came out of her portal, paler than Jack and shaking like crazy.

"You ok, Emma?" asked Jack. "F-fine. Now why an emergency meeting eleven days before Easter. Doesn't Bunny need to paint eggs or something?" replied Emma. "Yes, but Pitch and your bloody father have teamed up and are terrorizing the children. We thought maybe you could tell us something," said Bunny. "Well, let me think. He obviously will be partners with Pitch for as long as it best benefits himself. Mom will probably hear something, so I'll call her later and see if she'll spy for us. I can't imagine what Pitch has to offer that is useful to Cupid," said Emma. "Good idea. If your mom will spy, make things easier on us," said North. Everyone else nodded, satisfied with the plan. Then Emma swayed back and forth and fainted in Jack's arms. The last thing Emma saw before she blacked out was Jack's face, worry written all over it.

"Emma, wake up!" said Jack. Emma woke up in North's guest bed, surrounded by the guardians, concern etched across each of their faces. "Wh-what happened?" Emma asked, worried they had discovered her secret. "You fainted, Emma," said Tooth gently. "Emma, what's going on? I can't help you if you don't tell me what I'm supposed to help you with. So, please tell me," Jack begged. "I was going to wait until Mother Nature confirmed it. But, I'll tell you now. Don't get too hopeful, but I think the curse Pitch put on me really is broken," Emma replied to her husband and fellow guardians. "What do you mean, mate?" asked Bunny. "Well, I've gained a little extra weight, been throwing up when I wake up early, and I missed _something _I have regularly. So, I took a pregnancy test, just to be safe. And, if the test was working right," said Emma before taking a deep breath. The continued," I'm pregnant."


	13. Chap 13:Dealing with it

"You're what?" asked Jack. "Looks like you two were _very _busy on your honeymoon mate," Bunny said with a smirk. "Are-are you sure?" Jack asked, half of him hoping she was right and the other half hoping she was wrong. "I still need to double-check with Mother Nature. I'll see if she's busy," replied Emma before whipping out her phone and texting M**.**N**.** this message: _You busy? I need to talk to you about something __**very **__important. _M**.**N**.** then replied with this message: _Give me 25 seconds. _Just as Emma had finished showing everyone the message, Mother Nature appeared in flashes of pink, green, orange, and white. _**(The colors of the seasons). **_"Now what is this about '_something __**very **__important_?" M.N**.** asked. "Well, can I talk to you in private?" Emma asked meekly. M**.**N**.** nodded then shoved the other guardians out so only her and Emma were in the room. "Now what's the matter, honey?" asked M**.**N**.** gently, sensing that Emma's problem was worrying her quite a bit. She could not have been more right. "I think I'm pregnant!" Emma yelled before she lost her nerve.

"Well, I can see why that might upset you. Let me just double-check, assuming you took a test already?" M.N. asked. "Yes," came Emma's meek reply. M**.**N**. **then put her hand gently on Emma's stomach. "Oh, yes. Well, you _are _pregnant. You and the baby are very healthy. Oh, but wait!" cried M**.**N**. **before continuing. "There is not one baby. There are two. You're going to have two, healthy, babies." Emma looked shocked. Oh, who am I kidding? She was ecstatic that the babies were healthy but hysterical at the thought of twins. "Twins?! I can't have twins! Jack will be, um, well I don't know what he'll be. But I can bet he won't be happy." M**.**N**. **just looked at her before saying," Well, you'll find out what he'll be in a moment. I'll let the others back in and _**you **_can tell them." Then M**.**N**.** went to get the other guardians. Emma was left alone to think about how she would tell them the news.

"Well?" Jack asked the moment he was by Emma's bed. _**(She was still resting in the guest bed). **_"Um, maybe you should sit down. I have news even bigger than I did an hour ago," Emma said while pointing at the chair next to the bed. Jack complied, while he and the other guardians wondered what the news was. _'Maybe the missus _is _pregnant' _thought Bunny. '_Emma being pregnant means some big changes for Jack' _thought Tooth. '_Poor boy. A father after only a month of marriage'_ thought North. '_Wonder what the news is' _thought Sandy. '_Should I be happy or upset at the thought of being a father?' _thought Jack. "I am indeed pregnant and Mother Nature had also told me how many," said Emma, worried about Jacks reaction. "What do you mean by 'how many', Shelia?" asked Bunny. "I mean, I'm having perfectly healthy twins," replied Emma. Jack almost fainted. Yes, almost _**fainted! **_"Tw-twins!" Jack said, glad Emma had told him to sit down. North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy stared at the Frosts. _(Technically, they __**ARE **__the 'Frosts' since they ARE married). _M**.**N**. **silently let herself out, knowing it was a 'guardian only' kind of thing. "Yeah, I couldn't believe Mother Nature until a realized she wouldn't lie about this. The good news is we **definitely **know Pitch's curse is broken," Emma said, trying to break the silence. "Well, twins aren't too bad. What do you want them to be?" asked Tooth. "You mean, boys or girls?" asked Emma. Tooth nodded. "Personally, I want a boy and a girl," Emma responded. Jack then broke out of the silence and said," Yeah, me too." Emma was shocked that Jack was so calm. "I think we leave couple to have private talk," said North before shooing everyone out, leaving Jack and Emma alone.

"Jack, I know this is a shock. So, I'm sorry for upsetting you," Emma said quietly. Jack stood up so quickly, the chair fell with a _thud. _The Jack picked Emma up, sat back down on the bed, and then laid Emma on his lap. All the while, Jack was kissing Emma like crazy with something she didn't know Jack had in him. "Never, _never, _think you should be sorry for this. While it is shocking, it is great news in a way. You're going to be a great mother," said Jack. "Really?" asked Emma. Jack nodded with his adorable grin. "Well, _you _are going to be a great father," replied Emma. "Aww. Oops," cooed Tooth, revealing that Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunny were eavesdropping. "Really, guys. Really?" asked Emma with a great deal of sarcasm. "We were bored. Your mom called and she managed to delay Pitch and Cupid for 8 months," said Bunny. "Cool. I get to have kids at the same time Pitch and Cupid are free to terrorize _kids_," Emma said while looking horror-stricken. "Emma, it'll be fine. We'll just take them down _before _you give birth," said Jack. "Ok. But I am helping. I don't care if I'm minutes before giving birth, I'm taking down my dad," Emma replied, giving them all looks daring them to defy her. "Fine," said everyone else.


	14. Mini-chapter: Spirit of Music?

**Time: When Emma is 3 months pregnant. Setting: North's place (mostly guest bedroom) **

Yes, these are songs from Braves: songs &amp; story. I couldn't come up with anything. Sorry

Jack went to check on Emma to see how she was doing (with her mood swings, cravings, etc.) He stood, frozen, at the door. He was listening to the music inside. Someone was playing a classic guitar and was singing in a melodiously sweet voice. Jack opened the door a crack and saw it was Emma playing the guitar and singing. The song she was currently singing was: Touch the Sky by Julie Fowls (I think that's her last name. I'm not sure).

_When the cold wind is calling and the sky is clear and bright, misty mountains sing and beckon, leading me out into the light. __**Chorus: I will ride; I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky. I will fly, chase the wind, and touch the sky. **__Where dark woods hide secrets and mountains are fierce and bold. Deep water hold reflections of times lost long ago. I will hear their every story, take hold of my own dreams, be as strong as the seas are stormy, and proud as an eagle's scream. __**Chorus: I will ride; I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky. I will fly, chase the wind, and touch the sky. **__And touch the sky, chase the wind, chase the wind, touch the sky._

Then North came to see who was singing so beautifully. Jack silenced him with 'shush' motion and they heard Emma starting a new song. My Spirit Flies by Frankie Barranco.

_I hear the wind; it's calling in the sun. It caught my eye, as the morning dew is leaving. I can feel my spirit fly, my spirit flies.__** Chorus: I feel the rise of a heart that can't be tame. My spirit flies and the dark clouds melt away. There's no tears to cry, yeah, nothing else feels this way. I don't question why, when my spirit flies. Whooooaaa (4x). **__There is a place worth finding, no need to wait. Yeah, now's the time. There is no fear of falling, now I feel my spirit flies, my spirit flies. __**Chorus: I feel the rise of a heart that can't be tame. My spirit flies and the dark clouds melt away. There's no tears to cry, yeah, nothing else feels this way. I don't question why, when my spirit flies. Whooooaaa (4x). **__And I'm finally soaring where I'm meant to be, oh balance and over, it's all around me. It's all around me (2 times). __**Chorus: I feel the rise of a heart that can't be tame. My spirit flies and the dark clouds melt away. There's no tears to cry, yeah, nothing else feels this way. I don't question why, when my spirit flies. Whooooaaa (4x). **__Whoa (4 times)._

(Tooth and Sandy are on their rounds so Bunny is the only other one around). Bunny came to see who was singing. Jack, North and Bunny then opened the door silently and saw Emma with her eyes closed, so she didn't see them, sitting on the bed. They listened to her start one another song. Like I'm alive by Natalie Watts.

_Every day is the same, I'm alive but I'm not living. There's no one I can blame, I'm either sinking or I'm swimming. There's more to life than just ordinary, there's got to more. Chorus: It's not enough just to go through the motions, sleepwalking through life, it's not enough just to get by. I wanna live, I wanna live like I'm alive. Funny how life can seem, like a scene from some bad movie, so painfully boring, all the drama with no happy ending. There's more to life than just ordinary  
there's got to be more. It's not enough just to go through the motions, sleepwalking through life, it's not enough just to get by. I wanna live, I wanna live like I'm alive. Not run and hide to a cage of insecurity  
I lock the world outside, the only one I hurt is me.  
Yeah. It's not enough. Chorus_

When Emma opened her eyes, she blushed like crazy when she saw the guy staring at her. She smiled sheepishly and asked," I forgot to tell you guys I'm the spirit of spring _&amp; _the spirit of music, huh?" When the guys all nodded, she looked nervously. "Well, I meant to just play the guitar, but I got so caught up in the music I started singing, and I forgot you were just outside," said Emma. Jack replied, grinning mischievously, "Sing another song, please." North and Bunny both nodded in agreement. "Well, alright," Emma said. They spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Emma's melodious voice and her incredible guitar playing for the rest of the day.


	15. Chap 15: Emma's memories

**Emma is 5 months pregnant.**

"Manny! Just because you showed Jack's memories doesn't mean you can show mine!" Emma screamed before shooting Jack an apologetic look. Manny thought it would help bond them even more so he did exactly what he did with Jack. Jack, Emma, Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy went to Burgess in the colonial times. (Manny and/or the others dialogue will be in parenthesis. Manny said," Emma is 14 years old). They all saw little Emma running towards Jack's house running like crazy. ("Uh-oh", said Emma. "What?" asked Bunny, noticing the Frosts had turned VERY pale. Emma said to be quiet and they continued watching).

Past Emma knocked on the door and Mrs. Over Lander opened the door. She felt sorry about Emma's situation and helped raise James. "Hello Emma. What brings you here?" Mrs. Over Lander asked Emma. "I wanted to see if Jack can, um, play with me," said Emma blushing. "Go on upstairs to his and Molly's room. He should be finished with his chores by now." Jack's mom replied, knowing why Emma wanted to see him and that she didn't want to just 'play'. Emma ran up the stairs, her blond hair trailing after her. "Jack?" Emma asked when she didn't see him. "Boo!" yelled Jack, coming out from behind his bed. "Ahhh!" squealed Emma before falling and hitting her head on Jack's dresser. "Shoot! Emma, I am so sorry," exclaimed Jack, his grin turning into a worried frown. He then picked her up, laid her on his bed, and then checked her head for injuries. Emma blushed at how close he was and at his concern. "I'm fine, Jack. I just didn't expect you to scare me like that," said Emma and Jack's face showed immense relief. Then he noticed how close he was and went to sit on his sister's bed. "Well, I'm glad you are okay. I thought you were Molly," replied Jack.

"It's all good, Jack. So…. how's your day been?" asked Emma, trying to break the awkward silence. "Pretty good, I guess. How about you?" Jack questioned. "Good. Um, Jack, Derek asked me if I'd court him. My mother doesn't care so I could if I wanted too." Stated Emma. "He did?! I mean, do you want to?" Jack asked, obviously upset his best friend might consider the 'most popular boy in the village'. Emma shook her head and said," Of course not! I have a major crush on somebody else!" Then Emma realized what she said and looked down. "You do? I thought since we were best friends that we didn't keep secrets from each other," Jack said, very hurt. Emma saw this and hurried to reply," Jack, I wanted to tell you. But, the person doesn't like me that way. If he does, he's never shown it." Jack looked down at the floor, and then looked back at Emma. "I have only one secret that I never told you. It's like yours except I KNOW she doesn't like me that way. She told me herself," said Jack dejectedly. Emma looked hurt, and then said," Who? If you want, I'll tell you first, and then you can tell me." Jack nodded, ashamed he was sort of happy that someone besides him didn't like Emma.

"I have a crush on….. you," whispered Emma. Jack looked shocked, and then he smiled mischievously and whispered loud enough for Emma to hear," and I have a crush on you." It was then Emma's turn to look shocked. She looked at him as though she didn't know if he was serious or not. Emma finally realized he was completely serious and squealed. Jack knew Emma only squealed when she was happy and/or really excited. In this case it was both. "So, now what?" asked Emma referring to her and Jack liking each other. "Will you, Emma Bennett, allow me the honor of courting you? My parents said I could court anyone I wanted, so…" Jack trailed, off not knowing what else to say. "Yes, yes! A million times yes!" shrieked Emma, sort of like how she had reacted when Jack proposed shortly after she became a guardian. Jack then picked Emma up and spun her around in circle. Emma laughed with joy and fake pouted when he set her down. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that," said Emma. "Probably as long as I've wanted to hear you say yes if I ever asked," replied Jack.

(The next memory started, while everyone except Jack and Emma were trying not to laugh. MITM said," Emma is 16 years old in this memory, guardians. And this is after Jack sacrifices himself for his sister." Emma was a little shaky when she heard that and Jack put his arm around her waist to comfort her.) It was Jack's funeral. Everyone was wearing black and you could hear the Over Landers crying about their beloved Jack dying two days ago. ("Funerals happened as soon as possible because we didn't have places for the bodies. Jack's body wasn't found because Manny chose him but his family did the funeral two days afterwards anyways," said Emma, looking like she was going to cry. Jack comforted her while they watched the funeral). When it was Emma's turn to say a few words, she started crying softy while a boy who looked like her ("My brother, James," clarified Emma) stood nearby, trying to comfort her and obviously failing. "I love you, Jack. I hoped you wouldn't leave me but I hope you're happy, wherever you are," said Emma. After everyone including James had left, Emma put bluebells and lilies by his grave. "Emma, now that Over Lander is gone, you need a boyfriend so you can marry and have children," said a blond male with blue eyes. *The guardians quickly figured out that it was Derek, spirit of the sun*. "My boyfriend just died and you want to try and court me?! I am in MOURNING!" yelled Emma with disgust and rage. Derek yanked her up and kissed her on the lips. Emma was trying to get him to stop but he was too strong for her. When his hands reached her *um* rear, she kneed him where it _really _hurt. (Jack looked like the next time he saw Derek he'd punch him in the face. "Two days!? He makes a move on you when I've been 'dead' for only two days!" yelled Jack. "Um, yes. But did you see what I did after he made his 'move'?" asked Emma proudly. Jack nodded and then said," Yeah. But if you knew it was him, why'd you date him 100 years ago?" questioned Jack. The others turned to Emma to see her response. "Because I didn't know Derek was _that _Derek until we broke up. And while I know why you're upset, calm down," replied Emma. North, Bunny, Sandy and Jack all gave her a strange look. Tooth said," Why would your HUSBAND calm down after seeing another guy do THAT!" Emma looked at all of them, and then said with a smug grin," You all forget one thing. I ended up marrying Jack, not Derek. So Jack should calm down since he knows I'm with him. Duh!" All the guardians saw the truth in this. Jack rewarded Emma for saying this with a quick peck on the cheek. MITM then showed the next memory when it had been 3 months since Jack died). Emma and her brother were playing in the forest when a group of thieves with guns surrounded them. When they realized the Bennett siblings had nothing worthy of stealing, they tried to shoot James. But Emma pushed him out of the way and got shot herself. The thieves all ran away, leaving a distraught James with a dying Emma. (The guardians were all crying, especially Jack. Then Emma said," Guys I'm fine. I'm right here, safe and sound." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and they continued to watch the memory). "James, go home and tell Mother what happened. I love you and tell Mother I love her too," said Emma. "I don't want to leave you, sissy," James cried. "I know. But those bad men might come back so you have to get out of here," said Emma. *The guardians realized why she was the guardian of bravery. She was willing to face the scary forest alone with thieves running all over the place while she was DYING. Just to help her brothe.* James left and night fell quickly. Manny saw it was the night of the spring equinox and turned her into Emma Spring. The guardians saw memories of her: delaying spring because of North's blackmail, turning winter into spring, hanging out with Jack, the Christmas party with Jack kissing her under the mistletoe and proposing to her. And finally, her and Jack's wedding. *Just the ceremony, not the reception OR the honeymoon.* Finally then went back to North's place and were no longer in Emma's memories


	16. Chap 16: THEY ARE HERE!

**The moment you've all been waiting for…the twin's birth! Emma is nine months pregnant and the twins are due any day now. I may write a sequel but I may not. If I do it will be after my lab rat's fanfiction and graphic novel are done.**

"Jack, what will we call them?" asked Emma, sitting with her husband on the window seat at North's place. "Don't know. What do you want to call them?" responded Jack. Emma had already asked for ideas from the other guardians and had the perfect names. "If they're both boys, Alex and James. Both girls, Ashley and Molly. One girl and one boy, then Alex and Ashley, Alex and Ash for short." Jack nodded, thinking those were great names. Suddenly Emma felt a sharp pain, no; scratch that, a sharp painful _contraction_! "When she saw and felt a *um* liquid running down her leg, she paled and said," Call Mother Nature, please." Jack asked her why and Emma took a deep breath before yelling," BECAUSE IT IS TIME! OUR KIDS ARE COMING AND I AM NOT GOING INTO LABOR WITHOUT A PROFESSIONAL TO HELP DELIVER MY CHILDREN!" Everyone went into action immediately. Sandy used his dream sand to lift Emma into the workshop infirmary, Tooth called Mother Nature and Emma's mother who came instantly, and North and Bunny tried to call Jack down.

Several hours later, on November 13th, Alexander James Frost and his sister Ashley Molly Frost were born. When Jack came in, Emma said," Never again," and Jack nodded, knowing it was hard delivering twins in a teenage body or at least it was for Emma. All the guardians came in and congratulated them. "Well mates, what do they look like?" asked Bunny and the new parents showed everyone their children. Alex was definitely a spring child. He had her skin tone, her brown hair, and made little leaves appear every few seconds. But his face and eye color was Jacks, and it felt like Jack was looking at a younger version of himself. Ash was a winter child. She had pale skin, white hair (Well it was technically blond, but it was almost white blond. She's blond because of her mother who had blond hair before she became Emma Spring). But her face was of Emma's as well as her emerald green eyes. Alex started crying and that caused his sister to start crying too. Jack couldn't calm Alex down but he calmed Ash. Emma couldn't calm down Ash but she calmed down Alex. "I can't believe my daughter is a 'daddy's little girl'." exclaimed Emma. "I can't believe my son is a 'mother's precious son'." replied Jack.

Epilogue:

Tell us another story, Uncle Bunny," asked seven-year old Ash. Bunny, North and Sandy were the twins 'uncles' and Tooth and Crystal were their 'aunts'. Bunny was Ash's godfather, and Sandy was Alex's. North wasn't picked because he said he didn't want to scare them even though the twins loved their 'downright jolly Uncle North'. Tooth was Ash's godmother, and Crystal was Alex's. "How about you ask Aunt Tooth, Ash. Or better yet, play with Alex. Uncle Rabbit needs to prepare for Easter," said Emma earning a glare from Bunny. "Alex! Where is he?" asked Ash (Alex was born 5 minutes before his sister). "Here I am. Want a lot of pretty flowers?" replied Alex before making his sister a bouquet of daffodils. Ash squealed and then looked at her parents. "Papa, what's my powers 'gain?" she asked. Jack smiled then scooped Ash into his arms as Emma scooped Alex into hers. "You can make winter-y things, remember? And Alex makes springtime things." Jack replied.

"I love you Papa and Mama," said Alex and his sister looked hurt and then said," What about me?" Alex looked upset at the thought of hurting his little sister's feelings so he said," And you too, Ashy. You're my little sister. I promise to always love you and try to protect you." Ash looked relieved and said," I promise you that too, Alex. And I love both of you Papa and Mama." Jack and Emma looked at their children proudly but Bunny had to ruin the moment. "What are we, chopped liver?" The twins hurried to say they loved their 'uncles' and 'aunts'. Jack and Emma just shook their heads.

**The End!**


End file.
